Of Juvie and Hairbrushes
by Old School Mom
Summary: Puck has been living with Finn's family for a while, but when he gets sent to Juvie over the ATM, Finn takes it into his own hands to make sure he understands what he did wrong. WARNING: spanking, don't like, don't read. Suck at summaries. First Fic. I own nothing but the plot. 1st of FPK family spanking series. Requests are taken.


F:

When Mr. Schuester called me into his office, I had no idea what to expect. I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything to get into trouble lately, but you never know with this school.

Sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, I raised my head to look at my Glee instructor.

"Um…so exactly why did you call me in here, Mr. Schu?" I asked, hoping that I didn't seem guilty in any way, even though I'm sure I wasn't.

"Well, Finn," he began, "Puck landed himself in a tight spot, and I thought you should know, with him living with you at the moment."

Puck. Of course. What had he done now? Come to think of it, he didn't come home last night. Why didn't I notice this earlier?

~flashback to making out with Rachel on the couch~

Oh…yah…

"What's he gotten himself into now? Take a wrong turn and end up in Washington?" I said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit, even if I didn't know where Washington was on a map. Puck couldn't have done something _that_ stupid. The worst he's done is slash tires, and that was with me.

"To be blunt, he's in Juvie." Schuester said.

…

"WHAT? How? He hasn't done anything in a while!" I all but shouted. Puck, in Juvie, the place where all the nut jobs around here end up. This can't be happening.

"He rammed his car through a convenience store window and hauled off with the ATM machine. Either he is stuck there for a month or he gets out on bail, with a warning, since it's his first time in the actual vicinity." Mr. Schu said, eyes gazing up toward the ceiling.

I rested my hands on my head. How on earth was Puck stupid enough to do something like this!

"How much is the bail?" I ask, trying to figure out how much this was going to cost me.

"Considering it's his first time, about 500 dollars." he said. (I have no idea if you can do this or how much this would actually cost, I'm just putting in a number that I think Finn could get and some way of getting Puck out)

500 DOLLARS? Oh, Puck is _SO_ DEAD!

P:

Monsters. These people were MONSTERS! I thought I was badass, but compared to these sick puppies, I'm a fluffy little kitten. My car is trashed, I'm stuck in a hell hole, and now I have a black eye and ripped nipple. Damn the asshole, ripping out the ring when I walked in the door.

I just got hauled into the holding room, the one I went through when I came in. The guard sneered and snickered at me, shaking with not so silent laughter. I wanted to punch him, but I have a feeling that wouldn't end out very well. An old hag of a women stepped into the room, holding my stuff.

"You're free to go here in a moment. Your bail's been paid, but your car is scrapped." She said, basically throwing my stuff at me and pointing to the restroom. If I'd have run any faster to that door, I swear I'd have made a sonic boom. Wait, how did I even _remember_ that? Note to self: skip science for a few weeks.

After changing back into my clothes, the guard grabbed me by the arm and yanked me toward the door, not like I needed any help leaving this dump.

"You got off lucky, kid. Don't screw up too soon." the man said. I almost replied when we walked into the lobby. Standing at the door was Finn, looking pissed as hell.

_Shit_.

"Dude, I can expla_" was all I got out before he glared me into silence.

"Not one word, Noah Eli Puckerman. Get your ass in the car. We'll talk later." he said, handing over the paperwork to the guard and replacing the death grip on my shoulder.

_Double-Shit_. Full name. I'm screwed.

F:

The ride home was silent. Puck seemed to know he was in deep shit with me, and right on all accounts.

I knew I had to do something about this. Mom's gone on a business trip, and I don't want her knowing about this. She would freak out, but Puck would get off with a riot act, and that hasn't worked on him since the days of finger-paints and stickers. From what I remember, Puck only compre, compri… he only listened when he was being punished physi, psycal, uh... PHYSICALLY, that's it, physically.

I don't want to do this, I mean I REALLY don't want to do this. Puck and I've been best buds since we were in diapers. I've always been the one to step up though, and I'm sure Puck needed this.

It's not that I don't know what a spanking is, I've had my fair share of them and dished them out to little cousins from time to time, but this is _PUCK_! I mean, sure, I'm older, but only by what, a few months?

Whatever, he needed this.

P:

When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out and bolted to the front door. The car ride was silent, and Finn had _radiated_ anger. UH, too much science speak!

Sure, I did something stupid, but he should have seen it coming by now, everyone else probably did. Finn stepped out of the car and walked slowly to the front porch, both of our keys in hand. Damn it.

We made it inside without a hitch, but that all changed once the door closed.

"What the hell, Puck? Do you have ANY sense at all?" Finn exclaimed, grabbing hold of my arm again. I shook him off, but he put it right back, only tighter.

"I don't know! You tell me!" I said. Probably not the best idea. I shrunk back from his glare. He has never looked at me like that, not even when he found out I was Quinn's baby daddy!

"You do NOT want to dig yourself deeper, _Noah_. You are in enough trouble with me as it is." he said, glaring down at me. Damn his height! Just when I was about to make a comeback, he dragged me towards the corner. Oh _HELL_ NO. "You put your nose in that corner and wait. I'll be right back." He turned to leave, but there is no way I'm taking this.

"What the fuck man? I am not standing in the corner like some toddler!" As soon as the words left my mouth, Finn spun around, turned me around to the corner, and smacked my ass.

"You just made this a lot worse for yourself. Now, like I said about three seconds ago, put your nose in the corner and wait." And with that he left the room.

Oh Fuck.

F:

Puck is really trying the little patients I've got left. Does he not get how thin his ice is right now?

Well, after those few swats, he should get the message loud and clear.

I found mom's old flat-back hairbrush on the bathroom counter, thinking it might be my best bet at getting through to Puck right now. Knowing him, it's gonna take a while to make any connection at all. This might just help a bit.

Heading back to the living room, I saw Puck, doing what I told him to do for once. He had his head rested against the corner walls, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Maybe that will make this easier. I sat on the edge of the couch, making sure nothing was within breaking range of what was soon to happen.

"Alright, Puck. Come over here." I said, hoping there wouldn't be too much of a fuss. I was wrong.

Puck turned around, looked at me, and froze. He looked like a scared little puppy… with a Mohawk.

"Dude, please tell me you're joking!" He tried. Looks like this will be harder than I thought.

"This is no joke, Puck. Get your ass over here, now. You _do not_ want me to come get you." I said.

"But this isn't fair! You have no right to do this! Your only two months older than me, we are in the same grade, and this is plain ridiculous! I am not some little kid!" Puck yelled. Note to self: add another few swats for the tantrum.

"First off, this is perfectly fair," I said, standing up and making my way over to him. He backed into the corner, trying to get away, but failed miserably. Ignoring his struggling, I took hold of his wrist and pulled him back over to the couch.

"You end up in Juvie for an _extremely stupid_ reason, I mean really, why the fuck did you break into a store for the ATM? They have CAMERAS for a REASON," I paused, trying to calm myself down a bit. "That sure as hell warrants something, and seeing as you are acting like a brat, I'll treat you like one," I continued, setting down and yanking Puck over my lap.

"I may only be two months older, but I'm the only one who will do shit about this. Mom's got the backbone of a sponge, so I'm it. You're practically my brother now, so I have every right to treat you like one. And if that means spanking your ass to set you straight, then I will." I said, finishing my little lecture and starting the actual punishment. Wow, me lecturing. Rachel's rubbing off on me.

P:

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening.

SWAT

"OW!" ok, this is happening. "Finn, come on! Quit fooling around, that actually hurt!" I said, praying that this was some sort of twisted joke.

"Did you seriously miss that entire rant, Puck?" Finn said, sending another smack straight across my ass.

"AH! Damn it Finn! Cut it out!" I swore, reaching back to protect my ass as best I could. Not the smartest thing I've ever done.

"Wrong move, Puckerman." the douche known as Finn said, pinning my arm back in a slightly painful position, and laying another round of swats to me. "This is for your own good, dude. Now, I'm sure the jeans make it hard for the lesson to sink in, let me help with that too!" he grabbed for the waistband of my jeans and managed to get them to my knees without lifting me up.

This just broke the Shit-o-Meter.

"Now, do I need to keep holding your hand back, or are you going to behave?" asked Finn, swatting the back of my thighs as he spoke.

"UH!" slipped out of my mouth. Resolving to maintain a little shred of dignity, I clamped my lips together in hopes of taking this stupidity like a man… if a man has ever had to take this…

F:

So Puck's trying to use the…uh…what amendment was it again? Whatever, the point is that he is not responding.

"Okay then, guess it's staying where it is. Now let's move on, shall we?" I said. Now the real punishment starts.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

I keep up the pace, landing swats all over Puck's butt and thighs. He's starting to squirm a little, guess I'm doing this right.

After about 20 smacks or so, Puck's finally making noise again. Now's as good a time as any to pop the hated question.

"Why am I doing this Puck?" I said, slapping a little harder to show what I meant.

"Be-because, AH, because you're a dick!" he said, digging his free hand into the carpet, letting out a sharp hiss at the following three power swats.

"Nope, try again. Why are you getting this spanking?" I said, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath and respond… though he shook his head. "Alright, you just think on that while I continue then. I'll give you another chance to answer in a few." I said, grabbing the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulling them down to meet his jeans, then starting the spanking again.

Puck just went from silent to squeaky.

P:

"Ow! Finn, sto- Ouch- Stop it Dude! Ah!" Great, so much for taking it like a man… Each smack managed to make me yelp. Who knew underwear made that much of a difference. This is getting plain painful! "Ah, Finn, ple-OW-Please stop! Ouch, ow, ow, AH! I'll talk! Ow, shit, QUIT IT ALREADY!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? You had your chance to talk a few minutes ago, and you wasted it. Now, you are just gonna have to wait until I think you're ready again. Got it?" fucktard Finn said, smacking a particularly sore spot. I winced and grunted with a nod, digging my fingers into, and possibly through, the carpet. Hopefully he won't be a complete jackass and take forever, I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna last.

The next few minutes seemed to go on for ages. I'm pretty sure that my ass is on fire, because it sure feels like it! After an eternity in Puck-time, Finn stops the onslaught of spanks and rubs my back a bit.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. Why are you getting this spanking, Noah?"

Groaning softly, I shifted over to look back at Finn, seeing him staring straight at me the moment I did. Gulping quickly, I replied, "Because I was an idiot and stole an ATM." There, I said it, mission accomplished. "Can I get up now?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at me, meaning "What do you think?" and I sighed hopelessly.

I really should learn to shut my mouth.

F:

Knowing I needed to wrap this up, I reached over and snatched up the hairbrush, tapping Puck's ass with it to warn him of what's to come.

"Not only did you do something incredibly stupid and against the law, but you put yourself in a lot of danger, Puck. What would have happened if you're windshield had busted like the window, or if you had been put in real JAIL instead of Juvie? For that, you're getting a dose of this old hairbrush. 16 swats, with you counting them out loud, and we're done with this part of your punishment." I said, making sure I covered everything. All I really planned on doing after this was comfort and grounding, which should be easy since it looks like I'm going to be driving the both of us around for a while.

"What the FUCK? There's MORE?" said Puck. Was that really all he got out of that?

Now thoroughly pissed off, I sent a sharp swat with the brush, effectively getting Puck's attention.

"OW!" sniffed Puck. Wait, sniffed? I looked down at his face, and sure enough, a few tears had managed to make their way down his cheeks. Good, now maybe he'll listen.

"I don't hear any counting. And yes, there's more! You don't get off easy for something this big." I said, raising my arm for another smack.

"…One." SLAP "UH, t-two." Sniffle, SWAT. "Ah! Three!"

SMACK SLAP WAMP

"Four, fi-i-ve, ssssixxxx."

Okay, now to finish quickly. I tipped Puck forward a bit more and raised one of my legs, and started aiming where ass met thigh.

*insert slaps here because I'm getting lazy*

"GAH! Ssssiiixt-t-teen!" he cried, yes, full on cried. Puck's head was hung low, tears dripping down to the floor, sobbing for all that it was worth. His ass had gone from tan-ish to bright red, practically glowing, by the end of the brush. I threw said brush on the couch and moved my hand to his back, rubbing small circles up and down the middle.

"Shhh. It's alright. We're done with this part. You're okay." I said softly, calming him little by little. After a few minutes, Puck managed to stop the tears and get his breathing back to normal, with the occasional sniffle. I pulled his shorts up, but managed to get his shoes and jeans off. Don't think he'll want those on anytime soon.

P:

It's over. Thank GOD, it's over. I had never thought that FINN of all people could cause so much unadulterated PAIN with a freakin HAIRBRUSH! My ass feels like it's gone through a meat grinder, my head is pounding, and I'm pretty sure that my face is as read as my ass should be.

"Come on, Noah. Stand up for me." Finn said with a sigh. I complied, cause I mean, really? I'm gonna argue with the guy who just pulverized my ass? I think not.

"Right, now look at me." He stated, and I forced myself to look him in the eye. I must look like shit right now.

Finn met my stare down, filling his eyes with disappointment. My eyes were apparently not in sync with my brain, since they started to water again. The giant simply laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "You understand why I had to do that, right?"

I gave a weak nod, even by my standards, and looked down at the floor. Finn moved his hand from my shoulder to my chin, and raised my eyes to meet his again.

"I'm serious, dude. Shit like this better not happen again. I may not be able to bail you out, and you can bet on Santana's bitch-hood that I WILL spank you again. Got it?" He asked sternly. I attempt to nod again, but he doesn't let me.

"Say it, please."

I snort at the added please, knowing that I really don't have a choice. "Yah, I got it," I say, and sigh as Finn drops his hand. "What else am I getting? You said there was more…" My eyes drop again.

"Grounded," he states, and I get to nod this time. "For the next month, or since it's the middle of the month, four weeks, you are basically on lockdown. You're either at home or school. I'll drive us to and from practices and games, but that is it. No dates, no outings, no "school projects", no nothing," I can feel my shoulders slumping as my sentence is set in stone. "And, since Shue told me your grades are slipping last week, you'll be working on getting them up. I'll be doing the same, so don't worry on that one. If I find out you've ditched, snuck out, or anything like that, well, you get what will happen."

Nodding seems to be all that I'm capable of at this point.

F:

While listing off the final bits of his punishment, Puck looked like a squirming grade schooler. His face was flushed, eyes cast down, and he was shifting from foot to foot. It would have been funny at any other time.

"That's it. While you're on lockdown, I'll see what mom can do about getting another car to replace the trashed one. Other than that, I think we are done here." I say, wanting to end this situation.

Puck looked up, surprise filling his face. Probably thought I forgot he had no car. He clenched his teeth and squirmed even more.

"Um…are we cool then?" He asked, and went back to bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking every part of a naughty school boy. Chuckling, I gave him a half smile, and said, "Yah, we're good. Just hold off on the stupid crap for a while."

He smiled a little too, and we both made our way into the kitchen. All this going on meant that the fridge was soon to be cleared out.


End file.
